


Please Don't Leave Me

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Crash Into Me [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean gets out of Site 94 and takes a bit of time to go visit Crash.~~~~~~~~~~“I thought about you every damn day.”“Really?” she squeaked.“Uh-huh. I would play this game where I took old memories and improved upon them.”“What’s that mean?”“Like…I’d think about that camping trip, how you made the fire work when no one else could, how you looked so adorable with Graham cracker crumbs all over your tits…and then I’d think about how much better and different that woulda been if it were just you an’ me and white chocolate S'mores.”“We could make that happen.”He smiled and shook his head slightly. “You’re missing the point of the game, baby. The game was to recreate old memories better, not make new ones.”“Like Vegas?”“Fuck yeah, Vegas!” he agreed, happily. “Do you know how many times I imagined letting you kiss me? Deal with the consequences in the morning, take you to the bathroom and bend you over the sink? Or just fuck you with my fingers, right there at the table. I thought about Vegas a lot. Only memory I left alone was your birthday-divorce. That night was perfect.”“Sounds like a good game.”“It occupied my time 'til we could get out.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crash Into Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Story Warnings** : a bit of angst, so much fluff, so much smut **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** protected sex, oral sex (fem and male rec), fingering

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

There was nothing, absolutely nothing, to do in that cell except think. Dean thought about Sam and Mary, he thought about Castiel. He thought about his childhood and time in Hell, he thought about never seeing daylight ever again…but mostly he thought about Crash.

He replayed their first meeting and their first kiss, the moment in the woods when he realized he liked her. He focused on the look in her green eyes when he kissed her, the pink of her cheeks when he called her ‘baby’. When he wrapped his hand around his cock and fucked himself out of boredom, his mind replayed the sounds of pleasure he pulled from her when he finally got her in bed. He remembered the way her cunt tasted and how it felt so tight and perfect around his cock.

He came to thoughts of her more times than he could count while he was in Site 94 and when he finally escaped, once he got past the idea that he’d been ready to die…forever dead, into the Empty dead, never to return again because Billie hates him dead…he made a mad dash for Florida.

“Wait, so is this a girlfriend or-” Mary asked as Dean packed for a few days’ trip.

“Exactly.” Sam scoffed. “They’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “She’s a friend, one I happen to care a great deal for. And since Cas decided to clue her in on the fact that Sam and I were missing, I figure she probably wants to see me.”

“Not as much as you wanna see her,” Sam said under his breath.

“Zip it, Sam! No one asked you.”

“ _I’m_ asking,” Mary said, eyebrows raised. “Who is this woman? Why haven’t you told me about her?”

Dean groaned. “Crash. She’s a witch, helped us on a hunt once. Last time I saw her was September, like right after you decided to bounce. I barely ever get to see her, she’s not my girlfriend and I don’t appreciate how you’re looking at me.”

“He’s practically in love with her, and she’s definitely in love with him. She’d uproot her entire life and bring it here if he asked,” Sam said, smiling slightly.

“Which I would never _do_ because she’s got a six year old daughter that I want nowhere _near_ this life,” Dean snapped, zipping up his duffel. “I’d rather Crash stay out of it, too, honestly, which is why she lives in Florida and has never seen the damn bunker.” Dean bit his lip, feeling like he’d said too much. “I’ll be back by next Friday.”

“I’ll give you the history, Mom,” Sam volunteered as Dean pulled his bag off of his bed and rushed out of his room to the garage.

The thousand-mile drive seemed to fly by in a way he wasn’t expecting. It seemed like an hour or two before he was pulling onto the circular street her parents’ house sat on. The sign at the entrance of the development read ‘Hunter’s Run’ and it always made him smile. He checked his watch as he approached the house. **01:46** shone up at him. He cut the engine and let the Impala coast to a stop in front of the house. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, grimacing at how loud the squeaky hinge sounded in the still of the suburbs. He clicked the door closed quietly and walked across the grass to the door.

He could see the light on in the living room, the television playing the second run of Adult Swim. Crash was awake, probably typing up something on her laptop and watching an episode of Family Guy she’d seen a hundred times. He knocked lightly, three raps of his knuckles against the wood.

He could hear the couch creak as she got up from leather and moved to the window to look at who might be at the door at 2 AM. He could hear the moment she saw the car, the loud gasp that tore from her chest when she realized who was knocking. The knob turned and the door was wrenched open. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting a soft, happy sob into his chest.

Dean wrapped her in a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her.

“I was so worried!” she cooed, pulling back to look up at him. “Castiel said they couldn’t find you and I tried everything! I tried scrying and Ouija and astral-”

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m back,” he whispered.

She wiped at her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, you are. Oh, uh, come in! Come in,” she said, ushering him into the living room and shutting the door. “Why didn’t you call?! I’m a mess! The house is a mess!” She tucked her hair behind her ears and tugged at her floral nightgown and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“You look fine, baby. And I don’t care about the house.”

“ _I_ care about the house,” she said, sadly, looking around the living room.

Dean sat on the couch and chuckled before patting his thigh. “Come'ere.”

She shuffled forward and straddled his thighs, sitting on his lap. “Where were you?” she whispered, hands settling on his shoulders.

His hands rested on her hips. “Got grabbed by the Secret Service and taken to some black site. Spent six weeks in isolation, going insane with nothing but my thoughts.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“Yeah. It was. I…I was gonna die in there. It was like a Hell on Earth. I’m no stranger to torture but…” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter now. I’m out.”

“Are you okay, though?”

“You know what? Yeah. I’m here with you so…yeah.” He slipped a hand down to her thigh and slid the hem of her nightgown up. “I thought about you every damn day.”

“Really?” she squeaked and, somehow, the fact that she was still surprised by how much he liked her was so endearing.

He nodded, watching her eyes darken behind her glasses. “Uh-huh. I would play this game where I took old memories and improved upon them.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Like…” He bit his lip as he moved his hand further up her thigh. “I’d think about that camping trip, how you made the fire work when no one else could, how you looked so adorable with Graham cracker crumbs all over your tits…and then I’d think about how much better and different that woulda been if it were just you an’ me and white chocolate S'mores.”

“We could make that happen. I’ve got some vacation hours I could put in.”

He smiled and shook his head slightly. “You’re missing the point of the game, baby. The game was to recreate old memories _better_ , not make new ones.”

She hummed and shifted on his lap. “Like Vegas?”

“Fuck yeah, Vegas!” he agreed, happily. “Do you know how many times I imagined letting you kiss me? Deal with the consequences in the morning, take you to the bathroom and bend you over the sink? Or just fuck you with my fingers, right there at the table. I thought about Vegas a lot. Only memory I left alone was your birthday-divorce. That night was perfect.”

She blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Sounds like a good game.”

“It occupied my time 'til we could get out.”

“I wish I could’ve found you,” she said, leaning closer.

“It’s all good, baby. I’m warded so there’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“I know but…if you had a mark…” she trailed off like she wasn’t sure she should keep talking.

“What kinda mark?”

“Like a…a small rune, something I could search for in the astral realm to find you in the real world.” Her words picked up passion as she spoke. “I mean, even Castiel can’t find you right now and that’s great for when the bad guys are looking for you, but I really think it’d be safer if-”

“Draw it up, I’ll hit a tattoo parlor,” he interrupted softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, squeezing her hip. “I just spent six weeks in a black site and had to make a deal with a reaper who hates me in order to get myself out of it. If you could have astral projected to me to find Sammy and me? Shit, that woulda saved a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, okay. That’s…okay.” She smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“And if you can astral to me anywhere I am, that’ll add a whole new level to phone sex.” She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “And it’s kinda kinky to think you could pop in and watch me anytime you want.”

“Dean, I wouldn’t- I would only use it in emergencies- that would be-” She turned pink as she sputtered.

“I like the idea, baby. Kinky’s not a bad thing.”

“Huh. Should’ve known you were an exhibitionist, the way you tried to fuck me over the hood of your car.”

He chuckled. “I’ve played for an audience once or twice…and Sam used to walk in on me all the time. Guess he wanted to see his big brother in action.” He licked his lips then looked around. “But I don’t think I want voyeurs tonight. Anybody else awake?”

“No. It’s two in the morning. I’m the only one idiot enough to be awake.”

“Good.” His lips were on hers in an instant, hands pulling her closer. She melted into it without hesitation or doubt slowing her acceptance of the touch. He dropped his hands to her ass, grabbing her cheeks roughly and pulling her hard against him. She rolled her hips against his growing hardness as they licked each other’s tongues. “God, missed you so much,” he groaned, pulling away from the kiss and pressing his face into her cleavage.

“Fuck, Dean. I-” she whispered, eyes closing as he started mouthing at her cleavage through the material of her nightgown. “I missed you, too.”

“Damn, I wish I could make you scream but tonight-”

“You know I can be quiet,” she whispered, eyes snapping open.

“I know, but I hate it.” His tongue poked between his teeth as their eyes focused on each other. “Those sounds you make are fuckin’ awesome, Crash. Wish we didn’t have to keep quiet.”

“Dean…” She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. “Just…tonight we can be quiet and happy to be holding each other.”

“And tomorrow you can take me to your favorite tattoo parlor and we can get a rune put on my ass.”

A surprised grin took over her face. “You want it on your ass?”

He chuckled. “Nah. Maybe my thigh. But it’s gotta be on a part of my body that doesn’t get seen.”

“Except by the ladies. Gotcha.”

“Except by _you_.”

She smiled at his words and shook her head. “Liar. You put it on your thigh and every woman who gets close enough-”

He slapped her ass and she barely held in the squeak that tried to erupt. “Well, there’s not a lot of women getting close enough these days, Crash.”

“Huh? Oh. Well, I mean, now that you’re done chasing around the Devil and you’ve got your mom thing dealt with and all that, you’ll have more time to-”

Dean shook his head. She was fucking oblivious sometimes. “Shut up, woman. Let me take you to bed.”

She smiled and scrambled off his lap, biting her bottom lip. “Lemme lock the door. Mom’ll pitch a fit if I go to bed without locking it.” She bounced to the door and flicked the lock as Dean stood. He held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation, entwining her fingers with his and letting him lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Her room was a mess, but Dean just stepped over the dirty clothes, pulling at his own and tossing them at the door. She stopped to watch him, lust clouding her eyes. When he was down to his boxers he looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Ya know, this works a lot better if we’re both naked.”

She looked down, blushing. “Sorry. It’s just kinda surreal, ya know? That I get to have _that_.”

“I mean, if you don’t wanna, I can-”

“No!” she exclaimed, just a little too loud.

“Then get nude,” he said, chuckling. She grabbed the hem of her nightgown and ripped it off over her head, immediately looking self conscious of the plain blue panties underneath.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to see me naked today. I haven’t shaved in, like, a week and I-”

“I’m supposed to be appalled you got hair on your legs, Crash? I flunked high school Bio but isn’t that a _thing_ for mammals?”

She laughed, lightly, visibly relaxing in her skin. “How’d you get so wonderful, Winchester?”

“Ah, I ain’t wonderful, baby. I’m just easy.” He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and started to slide them down his thighs. “But I’m getting hard.”

She playfully rolled her eyes as he wrapped a hand around his cock. “Wow, you are cheesy.”

“Shut up. You love it. Come'ere.” She bounced a bit as she moved to her knees in front of him. “Oh. Well, I was gonna do you first but since you’re already down there…”

She shook her head as she ran her hand up his thigh and covered his hand with hers. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, the flat of her muscle curling around the head as she took him into her mouth. Dean’s eyes closed as she started to move her lips up and down his cock, his hand moving down to her hair, burying his fingers in the blond locks. “Oh, fuck, Crash. Oh, god, that is…holy fuck.”

“Shhh,” she hushed, running her hand up and down his length. “Aria is asleep in the next room. Jaimz is across the landing. You wake them up, I’m gonna kick your ass,” she finished.

“Sorry, baby,” he chuckled out, but it turned into a gasp when she went back to work. He watched her this time, not letting his eyes drift closed with the feel of her tongue and lips on his shaft. When he felt like he was about to pop, he tugged on her hair. “Come on. Get on the bed.”

She bounced up and hopped onto the mattress, looking up at him with wide eyes and swollen lips. Dean kissed her and grabbed her hip, pushing her down into the mattress. He kissed his way down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. She gasped and tensed, but she made no real noise. Dean hated it.

When he got to her pussy and started licking long stripes from her entrance to her clit, she started giving off tiny whining noises, but they were barely audible. Just a little louder than her breathing. When he got two fingers knuckle-deep in her, she closed her eyes and clamped her lips closed, holding in almost every moan.

When he climbed up her body and pushed his cock into her, she couldn’t keep in the moan. Her hand slapped over her mouth as her eyes widened. “Don’t wake the kids,” Dean whispered, taking a slow, steady pace. It wasn’t lost on Dean how domestic that sentence was, how normal, and he had to fight himself to stop thinking about Lisa.

Crash wasn’t Lisa. Lisa was normal, always uncomfortable with Dean’s world. She wanted him to be normal. He wanted to be normal for her. Crash wasn’t normal. Crash faked normal because safe society demanded it. She could fit in so perfectly with Dean’s world, but she was an outsider for the safety of her daughter.

Crash wasn’t Cassie, either. They were similarly badass, but Cassie was always a ‘take no shit’ woman. Crash had to flip that switch. Crash had a whole side of her that was damaged and soft, and Cassie never had that. Dean loved that side of Crash.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” he whispered against her neck.

“Dean, please!” she whimpered.

“You wanna cum, baby?” he asked, slipping his hand between them.

“ _Please_!”

Dean’s fingertips started to rub circles across her clit and she dug her nails into his shoulders, biting hard into her bottom lip. “Come on. Cum for me, Cassie.” Her whole body shuddered as her orgasm hit her, and her clenching muscles sent him over. He pressed his lips to hers, tongue licking at hers as his cock slowly softened. “That was awesome,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she agreed, running her fingers through his hair. Dean threw away his condom and settled into bed next to her, pulling her against his chest. “When do you have to go back?”

Dean chuckled. “I got a week’s worth of clothes in the back of the car. Assuming Sammy doesn’t call me home, you got me at least that long.”

“Really?” she whispered, excitedly, looking up into his eyes.

“Really.”

“Awesome,” she whispered, snuggling into his chest again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I’m Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!_

Cassie flinched in Dean’s arms at the noise from her phone. “What is that?” Dean muttered.

She groaned, obviously still half asleep. “It’s Mike.” She bolted upright. “ _Shit_! It’s Sunday! He’s coming to get Aria! Shit!”

She practically fell out of the bed, foot tangled in the sheet. She tugged a sundress over her head, not bothering with a bra, and ran out the door to the room next to hers. Dean sat up lazily and smacked his lips, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he reached down to grab his boxers.

“Come on, Baby Bear. It’s Daddy Day! We gotta get you dressed!”

Dean rolled his eyes at “Baby Bear” as he pulled the underwear on. He rubbed at his eyes as he listened to Cassie rush around Aria’s room, muttering things like “Where are the damn shoes you wore home on Tuesday?!” He shook his head at her and grabbed her robe from floor, pulling the ugly green fabric on and tying the sash.

“Dean!” Aria exclaimed as soon as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Hey, Rebel,” he said, smiling at the young girl.

“I didn’t know you were here!”

“You were already asleep when I got here, kiddo.”

“Aria, clean socks and a hairbrush! Come on!” Cassie demanded.

“Do they have to match?” Aria whined, turning back to look at her mother.

“They have to be close enough that your daddy won’t notice.”

“Okie!” The little girl smiled before bouncing back into her room.

A knock on the front door called their attention and forced another “Shit!” from Crash. “I got it,” Dean volunteered, heading down the stairs before she could protest. He opened the door and leaned against the frame, smirking slightly at the greasy-haired blond man. “Crash is getting the kid ready. They’ll be here in a few.”

“Oh, it _is_ you. I saw the car and-”

“What, she knows another guy with a badass classic Impala?” Dean asked, amused.

“N-no, I just…you’re wearing her robe.”

Dean looked down at himself. “Yeah, you know what…you’re right. It’s inappropriate for me to be wearing her clothes. Let me just-” He pulled the sash, the robe opening to reveal his lean, well-muscled body.

“No! K-keep it on. No one wants to see that!”

Dean shrugged and secured the robe again. “Make up your mind, man.”

“So are you…are you staying here?”

“A couple days, yeah, but I’m not moving in or anything. I’m not some parasite that’s gonna come in and take over her whole life.” Dean smiled tightly at Mike as he swallowed.

“Why are you with her? You’re way outta her league. I mean _I_ am way outta her league.”

Dean’s face went hard, his jaw twitching. “You’re gonna take that back.”

“Why?”

“Because I really like your kid and I don’t want her to have to see her daddy get his ass kicked for disrespecting her mom.”

Mike’s pale face went pale, blue eyes widening. “Yeah, you’re right. That was uncalled for. I take it–take it back.”

Dean nodded, lips pursed. Aria ran to the door, a bookbag on her back and a smile on her face. “Dean! Are you still gonna be here on Tuesday when I get home from school?”

“Yeah, assuming your mom doesn’t get tired of me before then.” Dean wrapped his arm around Crash as she walked up.

“Awesome! We can play Minecraft! We can build a castle!” Aria exclaimed.

“Thought we were doing a Lego castle?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

“Minecraft is kinda like Legos,” Cassie filled in.

“Not really. That’s an oversimplification. It’s a lot more complicated than that,” Mike snapped.

“It’s an open world where you have to mine or harvest your blocks and shit, unless it’s on creative and then you have an infinite number of all the blocks and you can make, like, houses made of gold,” Crash continued.

“Aria can show me all about it when she gets home on Tuesday, right, kid?”

“Yay!” Aria exclaimed.

“Okay, do I get a hug or what?” Crash dropped to her knees and spread her arms and Dean made a show of bending forward to look between her legs before the view was obscured by the little girl rushing to hug her mom. “I love you, Bear. You be good for Daddy, okay?”

“Okay, Mom Bear. I love you!”

Dean and Crash watched as Aria and Mike walked out to the black Saturn SUV. “Still the biggest douchebag I’ve ever met.”

“Ah, that can’t be true. You’ve met the Devil, haven’t you?” Crash asked, moving to close the door.

“Yeah, and he was evil, but Mike is a grade A douche.” Dean stepped forward, putting his hand on the door to stop her. “Lemme run out and grab my bag. 'Less you want me walkin’ 'round in your robe all day.”

“If my parents weren’t home, I’d have you walk around in less,” she said, smirking. It was beautiful when she flirted with him. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” She walked away toward the kitchen, grabbing a spiral notebook off of the coffee table as she passed it. “What do you think?” she asked, holding up the notebook as Dean walked in.

“Think your neighbor was staring at my ass when I bent over to grab my bag,” he answered.

Crash snorted and held the paper closer. “The rune, you dummy! It’s the rune for protection, here,” she covered the top of the symbol with two fingers. “And the warrior rune, here.” She moved her fingers to cover the other half of the symbol.

“Think it’s awesome. Left cheek or right?” he asked, heading for the bathroom with his bag. Crash just laughed in response. “So, I’m thinkin’ big breakfast at the Waffle House down the street then you take me to get the tat…then I drive off for a few hours and you astral to me, make sure the thing works as advertised. What do you think? That a plan?”

“Sounds good. But can we swap Waffle House for Denny’s? WaHo has crap coffee,” Crash called out.

Dean scoffed as he started changing into clean clothes. “Sweetheart, you know I drink cop sludge half the time, right?”

“Yeah, I drink coffee, too…and I like to drink coffee I can drink.”

“Wait, wasn’t your dad Army?” Dean asked, running his belt through the loops. “How do you know what good coffee tastes like?”

“Dad was Army, but Mom’s first job when we moved to Florida was as barista at Starbucks in the BX food court. I know good coffee…but I’m not asking for that, D. I’m asking for 'not crap’ coffee.”

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and dropped his bag on the table. “Fine. Grand Slam is better than the All-Star, anyway. But there’s no jukebox at Denny’s.”

“I’d just play ‘What’s New, Pussycat?’ on repeat ‘til my cash ran out, anyway.”

“Bitch,” Dean said, chuckling.

“You love it,” she responded with a smile.

“I really do,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She turned bright pink and he smiled as he started up the stairs to retrieve his boots from her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“While we’re here, maybe you should get one’a these,” Dean suggested, placing his hand over his heart in the lobby of Tattoo Zoo. “Just in case.”

“I’ve already got a pentacle on my back, Dean. Do you really think it’s a good idea to get another one? I mean, in this environment it’s-”

“How many people you lettin’ see you with your shirt off, baby?” he snapped, before correcting with a smile. “That snake pentacle on your shoulder ain’t gonna keep a demon outta you, sweetheart. I’m just lookin’ out for you and the kid, okay?”

Her face shifted when he mentioned Aria, realization that the worst might happen if she got possessed filling her bright green eyes. “Yeah, okay,” she said, softly, nodding. “And it’s an ouroboros, Dean.”

“It’s a snake. I don’t understand why you’d put a snake on you, ya know, _permanently_ , but-”

“It represents the cyclic nature of life, the death and rebirth of all things, the way we-”

“It’s a snake eating itself, Crash, and you wrapped it around a pentagram. It’s not deep. It’s creepy.” Crash rolled her eyes at him and he scoffed. “You witches think you’re so cool.”

“Uh-huh. Cooler than you, Mr. Ophiophobia.”

“Hey! I am not _afraid_ of snakes. I just don’t like them and I don’t really want to be starin’ at one when I’m fuckin’ my best girl.”

Her eyes went wide for a second before she looked away. “Well, if it’d make you more comfortable, I can always keep my shirt on, Dean.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see the boobs and those are more important than my ophiophobia.”

“Thought you weren’t afraid, huh?”

“Oh, come on. That’s bullshit and you know it,” he said as the tattoo artist approached.

“What can we get done for you today?”

Dean handed the man the paper Crash drew the rune on. “I’m gettin’ this on my thigh…and she’s gonna get this…” He pulled down his shirt to reveal the tat on his chest. “…wherever she wants.”

“Just like that?” the tattoo artist asked with a grimace.

“Yeah, identical,” Dean confirmed.

The artist turned his attention to her. “I don’t know, honey. That’s a lot of black. You sure you want it like that? I mean, it’s a Wiccan symbol. It shouldn’t be so dark.” Dean let go of his collar and glared at the man as he continued. “I mean, you’re not paying for the ink, you’re paying for the artist and I can’t, in good conscience, put so much black on you. I mean, I can work with you on the design, but I would want to have a conversation about what it means and-”

“Is Kevin here?” Cassie interrupted. The man’s eyes went wide at the owner’s name.

“Y-yeah. Why?”

“Because you just made several mistakes within the span of a couple sentences.” Dean smiled as he watched the badass come out. “First, you assumed my religion. I’m a white girl getting a pentacle so I _must_ be Wiccan, which I’m _not_. Second, you condescending prick, you looked at me and didn’t see any tats so you assumed this was my first. Probably figured I would regret it in a few months and all that black would be impossible for a cover-up. I’d be stuck with a tattoo I hate and there goes your reputation, which is so important since we’re ‘buying the artist’, not the art.”

She dramatically rolled her eyes. “I’m not paying for you. I’m paying for a tattoo in a clean shop that I’ve had good experiences with in the past. Yeah, that’s right. I’ve already got three tattoos, two of ‘em done by Kevin himself, and the only one that’s got color is the Triforce on my calf. So, go get Kevin for me.”

“I have never been so turned on by somebody pulling the ‘let me see your manager’ bit,” Dean said as the man rushed for the office, a crestfallen look on his face.

Cassie chuckled. “Shut up.”

A large white guy with wide gauged ears walked into the lobby and smiled. “Cassie! Is it time for another one already?”

“Well, you did warn me they’re addictive,” she responded, smiling. “So, where’d you get the Sacred Xpressions reject?” she asked, referencing the other shop down the block that she refused because it was ‘full of assholes’.

“I poached him from Sacred Xpressions. Kid’s good with a gun.”

“Yeah, well, his people skills leave something to be desired. He picked up some bad habits from the Ink Masters down the street,” Cassie said, gesturing vaguely toward the other shop.

Kevin sighed. “What’d he do?”

Cassie shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I didn’t call you out here to lodge a complaint. I read him the riot act so he can correct the behavior for future clients and I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt that it’ll sink in. But he’s not getting our money. I’d rather work with you. If you have time, I mean.”

Kevin smiled. “For you? Yeah, of course. You finally gettin’ the owl in the olive tree?” he asked, grabbing the medical release forms from behind the counter.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Athenian symbols,” Cassie explained. “Kevin and I had a nice long talk about Neopaganism while he was doing my ouroboros.”

“Oh, _you’re_ the reason I gotta look at a snake,” Dean accused.

“Just gave the woman what she wanted,” Kevin defended as he handed over two clipboards.

“Show him, Dean.”

Dean pulled his shirt down and the artist leaned forward to examine it. “Matching tats, huh? Didn’t you _just_ get rid of a husband?”

“It’s not like that. That’s a powerful protection symbol. Dean, his brother and…doesn’t your mom have one?” Dean nodded. “They all have one. Keeps ‘em safe.”

Kevin hummed. “Okay. Cool. But when you _do_ get the owl-”

“You know I’ll come to you.” She smiled as she handed the clipboard back. Dean did the same. Kevin took a picture of Dean’s tat with his phone and took the rune with him as he walked away.

“You know, I’ve personally had this tat done twice and watched as Sam got his. I’ve never gotten shit over the amount of black in it,” Dean whispered.

“Bet’cha Mary did.”

“What? Why?”

“Because she’s a female. See, you or Sam, you walk into any tattoo parlor in the country, tell ‘em what you want, and you’re probably gonna get it. No questions asked. You’re men. You know what you want. Women, though, we’re prone to changing our minds, making emotional decisions that we later regret.” She licked her lips. “You know why I got my shoulder tat here? I went to Sacred Xpressions first. They did my first tattoo so I thought they’d take care of me just like they did when I was eighteen, but that was before one of their artists made it halfway through Ink Master. The asshole condescended me, pulled that ‘you aren’t paying for the art’ thing and said there were a hundred tattoo artists that would take my money and give me that tattoo, no questions asked, but he just wouldn’t do it.”

She shrugged. “I let him talk down to me…I was still with Mike at the time and I was still…a doormat. I left the shop and I went to the car and cried…but then I thought…he was right. There were a hundred other tattoo artists who would do my tat. So I walked down here and Kevin looked at it, said ‘Cool’ and got to work. That’s why I trust Kevin.”

Dean hummed and nodded. “All right. I won’t complain about the snake, anymore.”

“All right. Now, who’s first?”

“His’ll be faster.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Dean made it back to the house after checking on the astral projection, Crash was napping in her bed. He climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He fell asleep quickly, the comfort he felt in her presence making it easy for him to relax and fall out.

He woke to Crash pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. “Hey.”

She sat up and looked down into his eyes. “Hey.”

“What’cha doin?” he asked, smiling.

“Kissing you.”

“Yeah? Why you kissin’ me?”

“Because you’re in my bed, looking so kissable.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I really like that you’re in my bed again, Dean.”

“I’m gonna be sharing this bed for the next few days, baby…and you can kiss me as much as you want.” He whispered, reaching out to caress the side of her face.

“Oh, that’s good. Because I wanna kiss you a lot.”

“That works for me, Crash. Your kisses are awesome.” He ran his thumb across her temple and smiled. “How’s that tattoo?”

“Just fine. Kev knows what he’s doin’.”

“Lay down, baby. Let’s just relax together.” She smiled as she cuddled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. “Love bein’ in your bed, honey.”

“You have no idea how much I love hearin’ that, Dean.”


End file.
